If Everyone Cared
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Suzaku, Nunnally, y leve LelouchXC.C. Basado en la canción del mismo nombre. SongFic para Richy1991-san! . Zero Requiem, antes y final.


**KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!**

**Neko-Baka: Hola! *Borracha***

**Bueno este es el SongFic con la canción que Richy1991-san me dio, y la verdad me eh divertido haciendolo.**

**Neko-Baka: Una cosa: **** Lelouch**

_**C.C**_

Suzaku

"Nunnally"

**If Everyone Cared (Nickelback)**

_Desde debajo de los árboles, miramos el cielo_

_Confundiendo estrellas con satélites_

**Al iniciar todo este trayecto, miramos hacia el futuro. Confundiendo nuestras metas y los objetivos de los demás sobre nosotros. Ambos lados usamos diferentes metodos, y al final... el resultado es el mismo.**

_Nunca soñe que serías mía_

_Pero estamos aquí, estamos aquí esta noche_

**C.C, jamás imagine que me ayudarás hasta el final, pero estás aquí conmigo y con Suzaku... aún cuando...mi decisión te afecte más de lo previsto.**

_Cantando Amén, estoy vivo_

_(Estoy vivo)_

_Cantando Amén, estoy vivo_

_Si todos se preocupasen, y nadie llorase_

_Si todos amasen y nadie mintiese_

_Si todos compartiesen y se tragasen su orgullo_

_Veriamos el día..._

_...en que nadie moriría_

**Si todo fuera como en el mundo ideal, nada de esto tendría que haber pasado. Nadie habría tenido que morir y nada debería haber cambiado. Pero hoy estoy rogando porque todo termine... el día de mi "muerte". El Zero Requiem.**

_Y yo estoy cantando Amén, yo_

_Amén, estoy vivo_

_Amén, yo, amén, estoy vivo_

_Y en el aire, las luciérnagas_

_Nuestra única lus, en el paraíso_

_Nosotros les mostraremos al mundo que están equivocados_

_Y les enseñaremos a cantar todo el rato_

_**Ni siquiera el Zero Requiem te matará, Lelouch. Nuestra luz, en el lugar ideal, luego de todo. Ahí estamos ahora... en un mundo de paz, resultado de un muerte. Vida... por muerte. ¿Quién lo diría?**_

_Cantando Amén, yo estoy vivo_

_(Estoy vivo)_

_Cantando Amén, yo estoy vivo_

_(Estoy vivo)_

_Si todos se preocupasen, y nadie llorase_

_Si todos amasen y nadie mintiese_

_Si todos compartiesen y se tragasen su orgullo_

_Veriamos el día en que nadie moriría_

_Si todos se preocupasen, y nadie llorase_

_Si todos amasen y nadie mintiese_

_Si todos compartiesen y se tragasen su orgullo_

_Veriamos el día en que nadie moriría_

_Nadie moriría_

_**Ese mundo ideal, que tu hermanita quería. Ese mundo ideal que el objetivo del Zero Requiem es. Ese mundo ideal, en el cual tú y Suzaku trabajan. En ese mundo... nadie morirá, si todo sale bien... veremos ese día.**_

_Y como nosotros mentimos bajo las estrellas_

_Nos damos cuenta de lo pequeños que somos_

Como nuestra amistad casi se apaga... me dí cuenta de lo frágiles que son los humanos ante cualquie cosa, Lelouch. Me imagino que tu ya lo sabes... siendo Zero. Ahora es mi deber saberlo, ahora la leyenda no será sostenida por Lelouch Lamperouge. Ahora será llevada a cabo por Suzaku Kururugi.

_Si ellos pudieran amar como tú y yo_

_Imagina como podría ser el mundo_

"Onii-sama, el mundo ideal al que yo me refería era un mundo en que todo fuera como antes. Suzaku, tú y yo, felices... aunque claro incluiremos a los miembros del consejo estudiantil y a C.C-san, pero que todo sea paz... contigo."

_Si todos se preocupasen, y nadie llorase_

_Si todos amasen y nadie mintiese_

_Si todos compartiesen y se tragasen su orgullo_

_Veriamos el día en que nadie moriría_

_**Si todos hicieran lo que dice en esta hermosa canción el mundo sería perfecto. Pero lo maravilloso de este mundo es que... la fé es demasiado débil e inútil para ir contra el. Aunque Lelouch tu hiciste de este mundo un lugar perfecto, donde nadie debe sacrificarse.**_

_Si todos se preocupasen, y nadie llorase_

_Si todos amasen y nadie mintiese_

_Si todos compartiesen y se tragasen su orgullo_

_Veriamos el día en que nadie moriría_

_(Veriamos el día ,Veriamos el día)_

_En que nadie moriría_

_(Veriamos el día ,Veriamos el día)_

_En que nadie moriría_

_(Veriamos el día ,Veriamos el día)_

_(Veriamos el día en que nadie moriría)_

**Cuando alguien habla del día perfecto se acuerda de Zero y de mi, el Emperador demonio. Cuando yo desaparecí el mundo dejo de ser cruel. Mi plan resulto y ahora este es el mundo que Nunnally quería. Este Zero Requiem cumplió su objetivo, todos lo cumplimos. **

**Suzaku, un excelente trabajo, como siempre. Espero, amigo, volvernos a ver y que cuides bien de mi hermanita.**

**Nunnally, al final no iré contigo por el sendero que recorrerás pero... ahora el mundo está en paz y se que por ser una Lamperouge serás la mejor.**

**Ahora en el final, C.C me acompañara... para ver el día en que nadie morirá**

**Minna-san, espero les haya gustado tanto como ha mi.**

**Ah si, Minna, me iré de viaje el 2 de febrero así que... no subiré fics por dos semanas.**

**Otra cosa, como el 25 cumplo 13 años (Lo se, soy chica ^^U) haré un fic en agradecimiento a mis lectores ^^.**

**Hasta luego Minna-san!**


End file.
